We're Villains, But We're Children Too
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: They always were punished for failing to beat the Powerpuffs. But they've never been through anything like this before. Him has abused them. He left them broken, abandoned, and all alone. full summary inside! BrickXBlossom BoomerXBubbles ButchXButtercup


Hey! I just wanted to try my hand at one of those abused stories. I read quite a few of them. Some of them are really good. So, please tell me if I do good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Full Summary: They always were punished for failing to beat the Powerpuffs. But they've never been through anything like this before. Him has abused them. He left them broken, abandoned, and all alone. Him has also made it so they can't use any of there powers. Mojo doesn't even care about them. They are mistakes and disappointments to him. What would happen if the girls find them? Would they take advantage of they're weak state? Or would they help them?

P.S. Him's demon voice is in bold

We're Villains, But We're Children Too

Chapter 1 A Battle and a Flight

The Rowdyruff Boys appeared in Him's domain in a puff of pink smoke. They were tired and bruised from their latest fight with the Powerpuff Girls. They were defeated, again. In front of them was Him in his chair. Him turned around in his chair and looked at the three boys. He had unreadable expression on his face. But it quickly turned to anger. He stood up and began yelling at them. "**You pathetic boys! I revived you so you could destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Not get beat by them every time you fight them!**" The boys were used to Him yelling at them. That's nothing new. But this time there was something off about Him. They had feeling that something bad was going to happen. They were scared, Him was different this time. He had a look in his eyes that would scare anyone.

Him continued to yell at them. "**I should of never revived you! You three are failures and always will be! You three should never have been created!**" Him then did something he never did to the boys before. He hit them. They were knocked back. The boys look up at Him with surprised and fearful looks. Him came closer to them. He looked like a true terrifying demon. Nothing like he usually looks. He continued to beat them. The boys felt pain they never knew existed.

**Brick's POV**

I never knew pain could be this painful. Him was actually hurting us. I tried to fight back or protect my brothers, but he was too fast. He used his claws, powers, boots, and any nearby object. He even threw a TV at Butch. He then grabbed me by the throat by one of his claws. He squeezed so hard, I couldn't breath at all. Butch yelled, "Let him go!" And he flew at Him full blast. Him dropped me and grabbed Butch before he could hit him. I gasped for air, but I sounded very hoarse. I bet my voice was really damaged. I looked at Butch. He was in Him's grasp.

**Butch's POV**

I flew as fast as I could at Him. I was going to hit Him and make him drop Brick. Him did drop Brick, but it was so he could catch me before I hit him. He grabbed me at the waist. He squeezed hard and I heard some snaps. Some ribs were definitely broken. I screamed in pain. Then he used his other claw and grabbed my arm. I heard another snap and screamed again. He broke my arm. I thrashed in his grip. I got out and flew the opposite way, to Brick. But then I screamed in pain when I felt Him's claw at my back. There was a deep gash across my back, I could feel it. He grabbed me again. Then he punched me and sent me flying. After I landed I opened my eyes and saw Brick flying towards Him. "No. Brick." I said weakly. I couldn't help him. All I could do was watch.

**Brick's POV**

I flew towards Him. I know it's stupid, but I was acting out on instinct. "You'll pay." I tried to yell. But my voice was extremely hoarse, so it was pretty quiet. I was going for a kick to his head. But Him grabbed my leg. I heard a snap and screamed in pain. Not really though, my voice was to hoarse and quiet. He broke my leg. He grabbed me by my shirt, then swung his claw at me. I hoarsely yelled in pain again. Now there was a deep gash running from the top of my left eye to the bottom right side of my face. I had my left eye closed because of the pain. But then I heard Boomer yell, "Brick!" Out of my good eye I saw Boomer flying to me. I could see tears running down his face. He was always the most sensitive. I barely and hoarsely yelled, "No! Boomer!" But Him threw me. I landed next to Butch.

**Boomer's POV**

I couldn't help the tears that kept falling. I was shaking also. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was flying to Him. I wanted to help my brother. But I knew it was useless. Him threw Brick. And grabbed me. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it until I heard it snap. I screamed in pain. Then he swung his claw, creating a deep gash across my chest. Then I saw that he had some sharp object. I couldn't tell what it was. He stabbed my left shoulder with it. I screamed again. Then he kept punching me and punching me. My right eye became very bruised. I kept that eye closed. Tears fell down my good eye. Then he threw me. I landed next to Brick. The sharp object went further into my shoulder.

**Regular POV**

Him was finally done beating the boys. He stood over them. "**And now you will never be able use any of your powers again!**" He yelled. Then he made pink smoke appear around the boys. The boys all closed there eyes. Fearing more pain. They felt a horrible electrical pain and passed out. When they opened their eyes again, they were in Townsville. They were laying in an alley. "B-B-Brick? B-Butch? Y-Y-You there?" Boomer said quietly, tears running down his good eye. "Yeah Boomer. I'm here." Butch said. "Here." Brick said hoarsely, barely audible. His throat was too sore to say much else. It hurt him to talk. His brothers knew he won't be able to talk much now. "W-What are we gonna do!" Boomer said. "I don't know." Butch replied. "There's nowhere we can go. Mojo doesn't care about us. He said so when he kicked us out." "We're gonna die!" Boomer cried. Then they were quiet, except for Boomer's crying. Butch and Brick felt like crying themselves, but they were too tired, weak, and in pain to. It was like this until sleep slowly consumed each of them.

The Powerpuff Girls were flying home from school when they spotted something below. "Hey! What's that?" Buttercup said, pointing to the ground below. "I don't know. Let's go check it out." Blossom said. Then they flew down towards an alley. When they landed and got a good look at what they spotted, they gasped. "The Rowdyruff Boys!" The three girls said at the same time. "They look really hurt." Bubbles said, now concerned. "Well, let's hurt them so more!" Butercup said, ready to fight. "No!" Blossom yelled, putting an arm in front of Buttercup, preventing her from moving closer. Bubbles walked closer to the boys. She stood over her counterpart, looking at him. Then she said, "We're the Powerpuff Girls. We help those in need. Right now, the Rowdyruff Boys are in need. We have to help them." Then she very carefully and gently picked up her counterpart, bridal style, and turned to her sisters. Buttercup nodded slightly. "You're right Bubbles. They may be annoying and try to destroy us, but they need our help. And we're gonna help them whether they like it or not!" She said. Blossom smiled. "I couldn't agree more." She said. Then Blossom and Buttercup both went over to their counterpart and carefully picked them up too. "Wait! Girls, before we fly off, there's a knife in Boomer's shoulder. Sh-Should I take it out?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head. "No. We don't know if that's ok or not. We should wait until we get to the Professor before we do anything." She said. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded. Then the girls flew off, heading for home.

**Brick's POV**

I felt something soft and warm lift me up. I felt a surge of pain in my leg. I wanted to scream or cringe in pain. But I couldn't do anything. Then I felt wind. The person carrying me could fly. It has to be the Powerpuff Girls. Where could they be taking us? No! They're gonna hurt us! I can't let them hurt my brothers. They've been through so much already. I tried to wake up and open my eyes, but I couldn't. I wanted to do something, but I can't. So I just listened to them talk. May be I could find out what they are planning on doing with us. "Blossom. What do you think happened to them?" Bubbles said. "I don't know." Blossom replied. "But I think Him had something to do with this." I smirked, well at least on the inside. Blossom was always so smart. No wonder I could never beat her. "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles said. "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seem like _this_ much of a threat." Buttercup said. "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone." Blossom said. For some reason, I was enjoying the sound of her voice.

**Blossom's POV**

My sisters and I were now flying to our house. We weren't flying as fast as we usually do. We didn't want to hurt the boys more. So we were flying pretty slow. I wonder who could of beat them so badly. Who could have had a motive? I thought as hard as I could. Then I thought, '_What if they lived with Him? Could Him have done this?_' Then I heard Bubbles ask, "Blossom. What do you think happened to them?" I looked down at Brick for a second. Then I said, "I don't know. But I think Him had something to do with this." I swear I saw Brick's mouth twitch when I said that. "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles said. "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seem like _this_ much of a threat." Buttercup said. I said, "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone."

**Boomer's POV**

I was so scared. We were going to die. I just know it. But then I felt something soft and gentle pick me up. Someone was with us! I wanted to scream. I wanted to thrash around. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't do anything. I might have been crying again, but I couldn't tell. But then I felt the wind. The person can fly! But, the only people who could fly are me, my brothers, and the Powerpuff Girls. Wait a second. The Powerpuff Girls? The Powerpuff Girls have us! Oh man! I knew we were going to die. They're going to hurt us! No! I don't want to get hurt anymore! No more pain, please. I was definitely crying now.

But then they started talking. "Blossom. What do you think happened to them?" Bubbles said. For some reason, her voice was very comforting. "I don't know. But I think Him had something to do with this." Blossom said. When she said 'Him', I think I started shaking slightly. "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles said. "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seem like _this_ much of a threat." Buttercup said. "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone." Blossom said. Then I barely heard Bubbles whisper. "It's ok Boomer. We're going to help you." She said. I smiled, well, at least on the inside.

**Bubbles' POV**

Me and my sisters were slowly flying to the house. We had to help the Rowdyruff Boys. I was looking at Boomer most of the time. He was really hurt. There were so many injures. I think his arm might be broken, the way it was in such an unnatural position. I looked up to make sure I wasn't going to crash. When I looked back down, Boomer was crying. Is he conscious? Who could of hurt them so badly? Maybe Blossom had an idea. "Blossom." I said. "What do you think happened to them?" I asked. "I don't know." Blossom replied. "But I think Him had something to do with this." When Blossom said 'Him', Boomer started shaking slightly. It must have been Him. "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." I said. Buttercup said, "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seem like _this_ much of a threat." "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone." Blossom said. Then I whispered so that only Boomer could hear me. "It's ok Boomer. We're going to help you." I said. I thought I saw a very small smile on Boomer. I smiled at that.

**Butch's POV**

Curse this pain! Laying on the hard ground of the alley hurts like heck! With the gash on my back and my broken ribs, each breath was painful. Brick and Boomer were probably asleep now. But I could only manage to be half asleep. Then I felt someone lift me up. I wanted to clobber whoever was here! But in my current state, I couldn't do anything. I _hate_ feeling so weak and helpless! It was painful when the person lifted me. But it felt like they were trying to be careful. Then I felt the wind. The person was flying! It must be the Powerpuff Girls! I wanted to yell and fight them, but I couldn't. It was their fault we were like this! It was all their fault! Ok, I'm probably just angry. It's not their fault they are so hard to beat.

Then the girls started talking. "Blossom. What do you think happened to them?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know." Blossom said. "But I think Him had something to do with this." Hearing her say 'Him' made my blood boil. I swear, we _will_ destroy Him! "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles said. "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seemed like _this_ much of a threat." Buttercup said. Her voice, calmed me, for some reason. "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone." Blossom said. And how true that is.

**Buttercup's POV**

Me and my sisters have found the Rowdyruff Boys. They're extremely hurt. I tried to be as careful as I could when I picked up Butch. He cringed very slightly. I think I hurt him. I felt something warm and it felt like liquid. Oh geez, it's probably blood. Now we were flying home, not very fast though. Who in the world could hurt the boys so severely? Pretty much every villain was just so laughable. Only the Rowdyruff Boys are an actual threat. They're just as powerful as we are. So if they were defeated like _this_, we have no chance against whoever did this. Then Bubbles asked. "Blossom. What do you think happened to them?" "I don't know. But I think Him had something to do with this." Blossom said. I think I saw Butch scowl, but I'm not sure. "Poor Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles said. "I can't believe Him could do this much damage! He never seemed like _this_ much of a threat." I said. Blossom then said, "It just goes to show, you can't underestimate anyone." Yeah, that's true. She's right, as usual. Him probably did do this. He is _so_ going to pay for what he's done!

**Regular POV**

The Powerpuff Girls landed gently at the door of their house. Blossom opened the door very carefully. They all enter their home and called out for the Professor. The Professor came very soon. "Hey girls! You took longer than usually. What hap-" He stopped midsentence when he saw the girls, holding the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys were severely injured and unconscious. "What happened!" The Professor yelled, now concerned and panicked. Blossom said, "We're not quite sure. We found them like this in an alley. We think it might have been Him." "Ok, follow me. We'll take them down to the lab. I have a lot of medical supplies down there." The Professor said, now calm.

Then they all went down to the lab. They went to another room. It looked just like a hospital room. There were already three hospital beds. The girls looked at the Professor with confused looks. "Since when was _this_ here?" Buttercup asked. "Well, since Dynamo." The Professor said. The girls rolled their eyes. Then they gentle and carefully placed the Rowdyruff Boys on the beds. The Professor then started taking x-rays and bandaging them up. The girls helped as much as they could.

After some hours, the Professor was finally done. "Now they need to rest. Come on girls, it's bed time." The Professor said. The girls were standing next to the beds of their counterparts. They looked up at the Professor with pleading looks. "Can we stay with them?" Bubbles said. "Please?" Buttercup said. "In case they wake up?" Blossom finished. The Professor sighed. "Ok." He said. Then he left. He came back with three blankets and three chairs. "But you're going to have to sleep in these chairs. This room isn't big enough for another bed." The Professor said. The girls smiled and went to sleep. Each in front of their counterpart. The Professor smiled and then went upstairs to bed.


End file.
